Szalona nauka Twilight
thumb|300px Szalona nauka Twilight (oryg. Mad Twience) — piosenka promocyjna z My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts wypuszczona w wersji angielskiej 30 lipca 2017 na kanale Discovery Family, a po polsku 14 sierpnia na kanale Hasbro na YouTubie. Tekst (wersja polska) :Sparkle ::Te elementy układanki ::Przerosnąć mogą mnie ::Powoli głowa pęka ::Rozwikłać już to chcę ::Kolejne obliczenia ::Czy to w końcu dobry trop? ::W myślach widzę swoją przyszłość ::Chcę spełniać swoje sny ::W laboratorium tutaj ::Spędzam całe dni ::Jestem blisko celu ::Osiągnę wreszcie to ::Idealnie, będzie genialnie ::(Więc głową swoją rusz, rozwiązanie blisko już) ::Totalnie, niezaprzeczalnie ::(Więc głową swoją rusz, masz rozwiązanie prawie już) ::To nie jest takie proste ::Jak dwa plus trzy to pięć ::Odpowiedź jest już blisko ::Lecz nie wiem ciągle gdzie ::Element układanki ::Gdzieś musi się tu kryć ::Coraz bliżej jestem celu ::Po prostu ja to wiem ::Poczekam tu spokojnie ::Bo kula trzyma mnie ::Już serce szybciej bije ::Niech będzie, co ma być ::Idealnie, będzie genialnie ::(Więc głową swoją rusz, rozwiązanie blisko już) ::Totalnie, niezaprzeczalnie ::(Więc głową swoją rusz, masz rozwiązanie prawie już) ::Odpływam czasem w myślach w inny świat ::Trzeba wziąć się w garść i działać, właśnie tak ::Ruszam śmiało, jasny plan ::Idę za nim, misję mam ::Do pracy tej zapał miej ::Już prawie jest, maszyny grzej ::Choć wynik znam, już ciarki mam ::Czekasz na mnie właśnie tam ::Nie wierzę w to, to chyba sen! ::Niech ktoś uszczypnie szybko mnie! ::Idealnie, będzie genialnie ::(Więc głową swoją rusz, rozwiązanie blisko już) ::Totalnie, niezaprzeczalnie ::(Więc głową swoją rusz, masz rozwiązanie prawie już) Tekst (wersja angielska) :Sparkle ::I gotta shuffle through these pieces ::And try to make it right ::My brain is feeling crazy ::Another sleepless night ::A few more calculations ::And I'm gonna crack the co-o-o-ode ::When I daydream, I imagine ::How fun my life will be ::Creating my invention ::And working flawlessly ::When I finally make it ::My heart just might explo-o-o-ode ::It's so perfect, can you imagine? ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) ::So perfect, don't keep me hangin' ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree) ::I wish it was as easy ::As one plus one makes two ::The answer's not so simple ::Where is this new breakthrough? ::This piece of inspiration ::I can't wait to downlo-o-o-oad ::I can feel it getting closer ::It soon will be revealed ::I'll spend my waking hours ::In this magnetic field ::My heart is beating faster ::The time is moving slo-o-o-ow ::Because it's perfect, can you imagine? ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) ::So perfect, don't keep me hangin' ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree) ::Sometimes my thoughts are drifting faraway ::Gotta pull them back, can't let get them go astray ::Here I go, not looking back ::Working hard and right on track ::It's meant to be, all will see ::It fits together perfectly ::I got it now, the puzzle's clear ::Soon enough, it will appear ::I think I'm gonna pinch myself ::I can't believe it's finally here! ::It's so perfect, can you imagine? ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) ::So perfect, don't keep me hangin' ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree!) Ciekawostki * Piosenka pierwotnie wyciekła z rosyjskiego studia dubbingowego w marcu 2017. * Możemy się doszukać w aluzji do filmów Frankenstein i Matrix. Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Piosenki z serii internetowych